SunShine
by Shadow009
Summary: 6th year Harry Potter and 7th year Draco Malfoy are dating secretly. One night Draco has to leave the school and is forced to have the dark mark. A lot has happened to the couple. Read to find our more. Rated M for maturity
1. Sunshine

The young dark headed boy got up from his bed.

"2:24 AM?" Was all he thought of before slipping the invisibility Cloak over his body then leaving the boy's Gryffindor dormitory and heaving down to the Slytherin's boy's dormitory.

Harry slowly pushed open the creaky door and slowly closed it without waking anyone up.

He briefly skimmed the room with his emerald eyes before noticing platinum blonde hair.

He slowly walked over to the other boy's bed and removed the cloak. He quitely got in the same bed as him and snuggled into his chest.

Draco slowly opened his eyes only to see his boyfriend snuggled up to him.

He would always think it was sweet and cute when Harry did something like this.

He yawned and quietly whispered, "I was attempting to sleep you know?"

The brown headed boy slowly looked up to meet his silver eyes.

"Sorry..."

He kissed the smaller boy's head and smiled.

"It's ok. I like it when you company me."

He rolled over to his side and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and they both fell asleep.

"Cold..." Was all Draco muttered as he felt around his empty bed.

He slowly opened his eyes and finding the boy wasn't there anymore.

At around 7:30 everyone was in the Great Hall eatting.

Draco sat with the other Slytherins while Harry sat with the Gryffindors by his best friends Hermione and Ron.

"Harry where did you go this morning?"

He looked at Ron and back at his plate. "I went on a walk..."

"That dream again?"

He nodded and after a bit it was off to class. Throughout the day Hermione and Ron noticed something... Strange...

"Ron have you noticed Malfoy?"

"Why has he been staring at Harry?"

They shrugged at each other and that night Harry met Draco at the Room of Requirements.

Draco thought of a home like place and grabbed Potter's hand. They walked in the room and the door shut.

It was a large room filled with luxury items.

Well to Harry anything was luxurious due to the fact he lived under the stairs for his whole life and had to live with his abusive aunt and uncle along with his bratty cousin.

They sat on the bed and Draco pulled Harry into his lap.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You haven't been yourself today."

He faked a smile. Draco could see straight through it.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"Draco..."

Harry paused for a moment so Draco sighed.

"This morning you left and haven't even looked at me once besides now. What is the matter?"

The younger boy still made no sound.

Draco sighed once more and hugged him tighter.

** Harry's POV**

I trembled as I looked at Draco.

"Is it about Sirius?"

I nodded and he kissed me.

"He is gone Draco... He was the only one I could call my parent."

"Don't worry Harry. You still have me. Even though I have done so many things I will still be here if you ever me..."

He looked at me and I kissed him while tears streamed down my face.

That night we spent the night in the Room of Requirements talking and laying by each other.

**Draco's POV**

During the night I was woken up by my parents...

"Draco it's time to go home..."

It was my last day in Hogwarts. I didn't even tell Potter. He had enough stress that I couldn't tell him.

I got up and kissed his forehead. I couldn't cry even though I wanted to.

"I'm sorry Love..."

I moved him to his own bed then I left my wand and the ring I wore beside him.

I was getting a new wand anyways...

I kissed him once more then left.

**Harry's POV**

That morning I woke up in my own bed.

"Dra...?"

I rubbed my eyes and felt something touch my hand.

I looked over and stopped.

"H-he le-left..."

I picked up the wand and removed the ring. I placed the silver ring on my middle finger and kissed it.

Not long after Ron woke up and walked over to me. "Harry is everything alright?"

I nodded and faked a smile. "Everything is just fine."

"Ok then." We both got dressed, put on our robes and I slipped Draco's wand into my pocket.

We walked to the Great Hall and sat down. Dumbledore got everyone's attention.

"My students! This morning I would like to inform you that one of our Slytherin students have left Hogwarts! Draco Malfoy left for personal matters... That is all. Enjoy your meal!"

I couldn't help but look back at the Slytherin's table where Draco use to sit.

I slowly got up and walked out back to my dormirty.

"Ron what's wrong with Harry?"

He shrugged.

I sat on the window sill and looked out.

"You are my Sunshine... My only sunshine. You make me happy... When skys are grey... You'll never know dear~ how much I love you..."

I couldn't help but cry.

"Plus don't take... My Sunshine... Away..."

**Draco's POV**

I walked over to my father and glared at him.

"What do you want?!"

"Lord Voldemort needs you."

I stopped and walked over a man with no hair and no nose. His skin a dusty blue skin.

"Draco are you ready?"

I looked up and closed my eyes open only thinking of Harry.

I was about to refuse but then father held me down and I was forced to wear the Dark Mark.

It was painful... Very painful...

"Harry I'm sorry..." Was all I could think.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. I was forced to go to Hogwarts again.

This time... For battle...

"Draco come on! You can do it!!"

I stopped and hesitated. I was scared... Scared to hurt my home... To hurt the students... The teachers... Scared to hurt Harry..."

"All you have to do is lure him out! When you do we can kill him! Draco you are the only one close enough to him!"

"I'm his enemy... He would never even fall for it..."

"Do it or your mother dies!!"

I stopped and looked at mother.

She trembled and I glared at him. "You sick bastard!"

He smirked and pointed his wand at her.

"It's either his or hers! Choose wisely!"

I didn't know who to pick! I was so scared that tears but ran down my face and I walked over to the school.

**Harry's POV**

I looked down from the window sill and seen Draco standing in front of the school looked up.

I smiled and shot down the stairs and outside. I smiled and shot over to him only to see tears running down his face.

"Draco...?"

"I'm so sorry Harry..."

Just as I was about to reply I seen Lucius and the others walk over.

I took a few steps back and ran into Ron.

I looked back and seen everyone standing there.

Draco looked at me and took a few steps back. I smiled at him and pulledouthisold wand from my pocket. "Why didn't you tell me you where leaving Draco?"

He looked away. "You were under so much stress I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"You big idiot!!"

He stopped and trembled. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Harry!"

Everyone was shocked by his words but I smiled.

I seen a large flash of light and I used my wand to counter it.

Voldemort was still trying to kill me...

Hours went on and many died.

I was Injured but was too stubborn to give up.

Draco smiled and stood beside me. "Together?"

I nodded and I said one word. "Expelliarmus!!"

It was all over. He was dead and we won...

I looked at Draco and he hugged me.

Everyone ran over and hugged me which separated me from the silver eyed Malfoy.

I managed to get everyone away and smiled at Draco.

"You are my Sunshine! My only sunshine..."

He stopped and smiled.

"You make me happy! When skys are grey~ You'll never know dear~"

I grabbed his hands and laughed.

"How much I love you! Please don't take~ my Sunshine away."

He started crying and I hugged him. "Don't ever leave me again Malfoy!"

I started crying. "I missed you..."

He kissed me and everyone was just shocked. Even his parents.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Which name do you like the best hmm? Malfoy or Potter?"

I smirked. "I like Malfoy better."

"Good."

"Why do you...?"

He smirked at me as he got to his knees and held out a ring.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived! The savor of Hogwarts. Will you do the honors of becoming a Malfoy and marrying me?"

I knocked him over the head and chuckled. "So the pretty boy can afford to get his pants dirty."

Everyone stopped and just laughed. I couldn't help it.

I smiled and got down in front of him and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you Draco."

He smiled and put the ring on my ring finger. "So you kept my old ring?"

"Of course I did pretty boy."

"Oh shut it scar head."

We just looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

**Narrator's POV**

Time went on and Draco graduated from Hogwarts. Harry graduated a year afterwards and they both ended up living in the Malfoy Manor together.

**Hello guys! Sorry I ahevnt posted in a bit. This is my first Darry fanfic and it took me a few hours to make (after of course watching and reading some) I can't wait till you read the next part! **


	2. Rated M for mature!

Rated M!!

**Don't say I didn't warn you**

**Hope you like Darry!**

**If you don't like it skip this chapter! **

**Go to chapter 3 if you don't want to read it!**

** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Harry's POV**

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I licked his ear and smirked.

He blushed a light shade of pink and I could feel him getting harder every time I would move.

After a bit I could feel the buldge against my own and I moaned quitely.

"H-harry..." a soft quiet voice moaned as I moved my slowly.

He kissed me and I put my hands in his hair. I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "You look better with messy hair."

**Narrator's POV**

Draco flipped Harry on the bed and he groaned once hitting the mattress.

"What? _Sssssnake got your tongue?_" He said in Parselmouth.

Draco blushed and looked away. Harry stopped. "Does that turn you on...?"

Draco blushed more and Harry chuckled as he knew how to tease his lover.

"_Babe~ oh Draco~"_ The brown headed boy thought it was amusing to watch his soon to be squirming above him.

He flipped the boy off of him and sat him at the edge of the bed.

Harry pulled Draco's pants off and kissed his buldge coming from his lover's boxers. He could see it was covered in pre-cum because it was starting to seap through.

He removed his boxers and tossed them to the floor with his pants and stroked him.

Draco gasped and moaned quitely. "Ha-haven't done this i-in a wh-while!"

Potter nodded and deep throated the blond boy without warning which caused him to squeak and jolt. "Ahh!"

Harry chuckled and it sent a shiver down the pale boy's body. "H-Har-Harry!"

He came and Harry swallowed it willingly.

Draco, panting hard, fell back on the bed and his lover chuckled. "Draco~"

He chuckled and slowly got up only to pull Harry down on top of him. He licked the boy's lips and Harry just blushed a deep scarlet.

"Drac-Draco..."

"Yes~" He said with a sweet but sexy tone.

Draco trailed his finger across Harry's lips and he licked them.

The older boy a little shocked but kept the smirk on his face.

He removed the fingers from the other boy's mouth and positioned them right at Harry's entrance. He slowly pushed them in and Harry arched his back let out a moan and called out his lover's name. "Dr-Draco!"

After a few moments of moving his fingers inside of Potter (now the newest Malfoy) he pulled them out causing Harry to give him a dirty look.

"Don't worry babe, we're going to do something even better than fingers~" whispered Draco in the smaller boy's ear.

Harry couldn't help but smile and Draco flipped him onto the bed. "Ready?"

He nodded and Draco slowly pushed inside of him.

Harry wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and moaned quietly.

He thrusted deeply and quickly but not that hard due to them not doing it for a while. 2 and a half years to be exact. He didn't want to hurt him.

"A-Ahhh! H-harder!" Moaned the brown headed boy.

Draco blushed and kissed Harry pounding inside of him harder and Harry broke it moaning louder.

Draco reaches over to the table right by Harry's head and waved it. "Silencio." He muttered quietly and sat the wand back.

"Don't forget... my parents have... guests over..." Draco said trying to keep himself from moaning loudly. It felt amazing to him.

Harry nodded and chuckled. He bit Draco's neck which caused the blond boy to wince slightly. He licked the blood from his mark and kissed the Malfoy passionately.

He thrusted harder and as he could inside of him. Harry squeaked and went to scream in pleasure but his voice just wouldn't let him.

Draco turned him over to his stomach and grabbed his hair pulling his hair back. He kissed him and he could feel the sweat drip down his face.

Moments later he could tell Harry was close and he too was about to cum.

He thrusted just a few more times as hard as he could and Harry released. Not long after so did Draco.

Feeling tired he pulled out of his lover who was panting hard and laid beside him. Both covered in sweat and both panting that kissed each other.

"Let's take... a bath shall... we?"

Harry nodded and Draco picked him up bridel style. The boy rested his arms on his own chest and smiled.

He took him to the bathroom and sat him down in the huge fancy bathtub that could hold around seven people.

"That felt amazing." Said the boy wonder as he leaned into his 2 year fiancé.

"You felt amazing." Said the old death eater.

They finished and just sat there for a moment until there was a knock at the door.

Both boys looked at the door simultaneously and it slowly opened to reveal a small pink elf.

"Hmmm?"

It was Dobby. An elf that belonged to the Malfoy's until Harry helped him free by giving him a sock. He decided to stay with them because he didn't want to be alone. No one had a problem with that.

"Harry Potter!"

He was one of the ones who didn't know about the two boys being together.

"Why is Harry Potter bathing with Draco Malfoy!?"

Harry kissed Draco and smiled to say in a soft tired voice "We're together Dobby."

The elf stopped and smiled. "Dobby is happy Harry Potter found him a best friend!"

They both stopped and Draco sighed. "Not best friends! "We're together!"

He tilted his head and his long ears looked like little airplane wings in the sky. "Friend?" The elf said questioning what Draco just said.

Draco started to get frustrated and looked at the boy in his lap. He grabbed Harry's cock and stroked it listing to his moans. "D-Draco! No... Ahh!"

Dobby blushed and closed his eyes. "D-Dobby sho-should go n-now!"

He disappeared after running out of the door and locking it.

Harry panted as Malfoy still stroked him but he started to loosen his grip and slow down trying to get Harry even more aroused than he already was.

"D-Draco?" He said panting and a little upset he was stopping.

"Let's go for round two shall we?" He said with a grin on his face."

**Hello Stars! I'm back with chapter 2 of SunShine! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to be working on chapter 3 soon so please be patient for I have school tomorrow. (Just getting out of Spring Break) Well BTW if you read this and ignored the warning then i don't really care because you have been warned and there is going to be a few more like this I believe. For all of you Yoai fans like myself please enjoy and hope you have fun reading SunShine!**


	3. Really!

**Harry's POV**

Days passed and I woke up beside a sleeping Draco.

I couldn't help but chuckle and kissed his head gently then put my glasses on.

I slowly got off of the bed and felt something brush against my legs. I looked down to see a lion tail. I scream and Draco got scared. He screamed to and fell off of the bed.

I couldn't help but laugh and walked to the other side to help him up.

"Babe...?"

"Yes?"

"You have... lion ears... and a tail..."

I looked at his eyes and stopped. "You have snake eyes..."

I looked at him. "Stick your tongue out for me."

He slowly did and it was like a snake's. "Spilt..." was all I could muster out before the door slammed open.

"Draco Malfoy! Harry Potter! Mind explaining why there is so much damn noise coming from...!?"

It was his mother. She seen my ears and tail and stopped. "Why do you have ears and a tail!?"

We shrugged and looked at each other. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Why does my scar hurt...?"

I slowly touched my scar and my eyes widened in terror. "He can't be back..." was all I could say without looking to the ground.

**Draco's POV**

I watch in fear as his eyes hit the ground. "He isnt back! We killed him!"

I shot over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's ok! Harry it's ok!"

Truth is... I was scared myself. Scared that he was back and back for revenge.

A few hours passed and I held Harry on the bed tightly in my arms while he laid his head on my chest.

"Harry don't you think it's kinda strange?"

He slightly looked up at me and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well when he is normally around I could feel it with the mark on my arm but... I never felt his presence... you did though..."

He kissed me and laid on top of me with his head on my shoulder.

**Narrator's POV **

A few moments later he felt something hit his head softly and heard a hoot from an owl. "Hmm?"

He looked up and seen an Snowy owl. "Hey girl. What is this?"

He rolled off of Draco and opened the letter.

"What does it say?" Asked the silver eyed boy curiously.

"Dear Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Started Harry.

"We have been informed that a few of our teachers left Hogwarts for personal reasons. We know you two were are extraordinary students so I would love for you two to become Hogwarts next Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

Please inform us if you are unable to teach.

Professor McGonagall"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's take them up on that offer." Said Malfoy As he silked his hair down.

Harry nodded and ruffled Draco's hair back. "You look prissy with your hair like that."

He slicked Harry's hair and blushed while snickering. "Hot."

Harry turned away while ruffling his own hair.

He glimpsed over at the note once more to find it had something written on the back. "Draco hold up a second. There is something written on the back of the note."

Draco looked as Harry picked it up and flipped it over

"PS don't tell the new kids you are together. Let the older kids tell them." Harry said with a slightly pissed off tone.

"Oh fuck you!" Yelled Draco pissed off as they finished getting dressed.

They walked downstairs after grabbing their wands and Draco's mother along with father seen them along with a few other guests in the house.

"Where are you two going hmmm sweeties?"

"Hogwart needs teachers and McGonagall wants us to help."

"I see. Well have fun!"

They nodded and disappeared to the train station 9 3/4.

They'd already packed their stuff so when they got there they'd just magic it over to the rooms.

"Harry what are you going to do about those ears and tail?" Questioned Draco in a soft tone?"

"Ask McGonagall what they are about." He said to his love. "And ask her if she can help fix it."

**Hey Stars! Back with SunShine! Heh I'm on a role! 3 parts already! Well I am going to take a short break on this one and work on part Two of another story. Hope you enjoyed!! Till part 4!**


	4. The Teachers

Once the boys arrived at Hogwarts they took a deep breath.

"This is really happening..." Said the smaller boy said as he held onto his lover's pale hand.

Draco nodded and gripped his hand back. "It is."

They walked into the school and let go of each other.

Everyone looked at them as they entered the Great Hall. Harry in a black robe with a red collar and tie. His ears twitched and hit ears flicked. Draco wore the same as Harry but it was green. He gave a looked around as he hissed and his tongue flicked.

"Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy! So glad you two could make it!"

"Professor McGonagall. It is amazing to see you again."

"Hello again professor McGonagall."

She motioned to them to sit down by her and they did. They sat right beside each other and held hands under the table so no student could see.

"Hello wizards of and new! I am Professor McGonagall. Today you will be staying in your rooms to unpack and meet new friends along with finding your house! So new comers as I call your name please come up and sit in the chair."

She started calling off names and as she did they where told what house to go to. Their robes changed to that color house and the lovers watched happily.

For a while the students hung out in the Great Hall eatting and chatting with others. The teachers where able to go to their rooms and getting unpack.

Draco's room on one side of the school while Harry's was on the opposite side.

"Draco..." Harry pulled his wand up and spoke into it softly.

"Yes babe?"

"Why is it like this again? Why do we always have to be separated at the school?!"

"I don't know but I hate it!" Scoffed Draco.

The next day the teachers got ready and went to their classes.

"My name is Harry Potter and I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Harry said to his students.

"Did you really defeat Voldemort!?"

"Is it true your the boy who lived?!"

"Why do you have ears and a tail?"

He answered so many questions.

Draco on the other hand was a little pissed from not being able to see Harry or to let anyone know they are together.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'll be your new Potions teacher." He said in a slightly pissed off tone.

Many weeks went passed and they rarely seen each other except on their rounds to make sure the students are in their dormatorty and not roaming the halls.

Draco finally got tired of not being able to see him that he just snuck into his room and cuddled up to him.

"Baby~" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

He jumped and blushed. "Draco?! Why are you in here!?" He said shocked.

"Hmm?" He smirked and kissed Harry.

"I missed you my little lion~"

"I missed you too my snake~"


	5. Rated M!

**Warning! **

**Rated M for younger viewers!"**

**This is Drarry!**

**Don't like? Go to next chapter! **

**For thoes who don't like...**

**ENJOY THE YOAI!**

Draco flicked his wand and casted a silencing spell on the room so no students or others would hear them.

He smirked and kissed Harry's chest after pulling his shirt off. Harry flinched and purred which caught Draco off guard.

He blushed and Harry looked at him weird still purring.

Harry blushed and pulled him down on top of himself and kissed him.

Draco smirked as Harry flipped him and sat on his lap.

"Draco~" Harry moaned in his ear making Draco snap. Their robes and tops where off folded on the chair beside the fire place.

Harry did the same and Draco was at the edge of the bed with Harry kneeled down beside the bed.

"Kitty~" Draco smiled as Harry unbuttoned his pants and pulling off his pants and boxers.

He grabbed Draco's cock and put it in his mouth. His tongue rougher due to his new lion half which made Draco pant and moan.

Harry nipped him and he came.

Harry looked at him and he pet his head. "g-good... Boy..."

He took a few short breaths then pulled Harry up to kiss him.

"Ride me..." The pale boy said as his licked his ear.

Harry nodded and Draco removed the rest of his clothing before laying on the bed.

Harry leaned over him and Draco put two fingers in his mouth only to remove them to put them inside Harry's hole.

The dark headed teacher put his head on his fiancé's chest panting and shuddering.

"Ahh! D-Draco!" He moaned loudly and the other was scissoring him with his two fingers.

He stopped just as he could tell Harry was close and chuckled.

He reached over the bed and grabbed something from his robe pocket. It was a red collar.

Harry looked at it confused and Draco clipped it around his neck.

"You're my Kitten! No one else's!" He said as Harry positioned himself and put Draco's dick in his ass.

Draco hissed in delight while Harry had drool running down his chin.

"D-deep!" He cried as Draco bucked his hips.

He purred as Draco pet his head and under his chin. His face scarlet as he moved up and down riding his soon to be husband.

(They decided not to get married until they were both out of school. Now they had to make sure the students know if they do it during the school year.)

Both moaning and covered in sweat. Draco flipped Harry on to the bed without pulling out and thrusted hard, buring himself deep within the other.

Harry screamed in pleasure before coming on the bed.

Draco grunted, thrusted quickly and hard Inside of his lover before coming inside.

Harry panted and groaned as Draco pulled out. He laid beside his lion and they held hands.

"I love you my little kitty." Whispered Draco as he kissed Harry's head.

Harry smiled happily as he purred. "I love you too my snake."

He reached out and nipped Draco's neck before falling asleep.

Draco just waved his wand, cleaning themselves and the bed. He got dressed and vanished to his own room after removing the spell.


End file.
